Falling
by RoseClover
Summary: A series of darkish JacenTahiri stories for the FanFic100 Challenge. Each is written to a particular prompt. There is an order but at the moment they are randomly positioned. Set around the time of the Joiner King but I play with cannon frequently.
1. Months

**Title:** Sometimes it's Months

**Fandom** Star Wars

**Characters** Jacen Solo/Tahiri Velia,

**Prompt** Months

**Word Count** 276

**Rating** PG-13

**Summary** Sometimes it's months before they see each other again

**Author's Notes** Takes place in a post NJO Star Wars Alternate Universe about the time of The Joiner King, but assume that if I don't mention it then it didn't happen.

Sometimes it's months before they see each other again. Months in which she thinks she is free, moved on, changed. After the first month her first genuine smile appears. After the second she starts laughing again. After the third she begins to believe what she said when they parted, begins to have faith in her ability to resist him when, if …when, he returns. During these times she can laugh at Valin's jokes without instantly feeling guilty, have hushed heart – to – hearts with Jysella without feeling like a betrayer. She can look Mara in the eye and doesn't flinch when Luke enters the room. She talks to Han and Leia and even occasionally to Jaina, though that is always dangerous. She stops spending hours in the fresher trying to feel clean again.

She doesn't know what he does in these months. She doesn't want to know. Yet a morbid voice inside is always talking, telling her that he is with his daughter, with _her _, scouring the galaxy for anything, everything. The voice never tells her he is thinking of her. She doesn't fit into his life, not in that way. She doesn't know if she wants to. She has her place, if she is content to stay there. It should be enough, she should be happy. She should forget him, forget both of them, and move on.

Sometimes it's months before he contacts her again.

Sometimes it's months before they see each other again in a room somewhere no-one will think to look for them.

Sometimes it's months in which she can enjoy life. Tell herself she is happy and fixed.

Sometimes it's months.


	2. Smell

**Title **: Rain  
**Fandom **: Star Wars  
**Characters **: Jacen Solo/Tahiri Velia  
**Prompt **: Smell  
**Word ** Count :  
**Rating** : PG  
**Summary **: Jacen muses on life, love and the universe  
**Author's ** Notes : Takes place in a post NJO Star Wars Alternate Universe about the time of The Joiner King, but assume that if I don't mention it then it didn't happen.

This is a reflective piece from Jacen's POV. I was having trouble capturing him, his voice, and his view of this relationship and this is what emerged. It takes the prompt and goes … elsewhere from there

Her hair smells like rain. It's a strange smell to associate with someone who comes from a desert planet but he does.

He smells it when she's asleep in his arms. She doesn't let him smell it at other times. She's too tense, to guilty, for such an intimate and caring gesture. He thinks its strange the lines that she's drawn and wonders what part Valin plays in them.

He thinks in some ways he loves her, she is after all his dead brother's girlfriend who was essentially adopted into the Solo clan. He knows Jaina is slowly coming to view her as a sister and that his parents view her as a daughter.

He's not sure in what way he loves her. The fact that he's sleeping in her bed now shows that it's not just a platonic brotherly love but nor is he here purely out of need. His carefully constructed world was torn down by Vergne and he is still struggling to come to terms with it. He gets the theory, she saw to that, but how it should impact his life is another question.

He doesn't know why he lies awake and contemplates these issues, he only does it with her. Maybe she provides the security he needs to confront his inner fears. Slowly he lays his head back down and gets lost in the smell of the rain.


	3. Outsides

**Title **: Observer  
**Fandom **: Star Wars  
**Characters **: Jacen Solo/Tahiri Velia  
**Prompt **: Outsides  
**Word ** Count : 235  
**Rating **: PG  
**Summary **: She's watched their relationship from the outsides  
**Author's ** Notes : Takes place in a post NJO Star Wars Alternate Universe about the time of The Joiner King, without the bugs, but assume that if I don't mention it then it didn't happen. Companion piece to Insides

She's watches their relationship from the outsides just as she now watches her twin talking to a woman whom she has come to regard as her sister. Jacen is pacing back and forth while Tahiri sits on a bench slightly facing away from him. She can't hear their conversation and is not all together sure whether that is a good or bad thing. She can tell that they're arguing, though that is not difficult. Jacen is tense and Tahiri resigned.

She worries about Jacen, about the path that he's on. His actions have turned increasingly dark. She wonders how much of this is to do with his relationships with women. Tenal Ka got him to sleep with her so she could conceive Allana and his relationship with Tahiri could hardly be called healthy.

Movement caught her eye and drew her attention to the tableau in front of her. Jacen was now standing still his hand gasping Tahiri's wrist. She was also standing, her other had curled protectively across her stomach.

One phrase drifts across the air to Jaina. "When were you intending on telling me?" Their conversation fades back to its previous volume, but apparently with more intensity, before Jacen turns and storms away. She catches a flash of his pain through the twin-bond before he shuts it tight again.

She'd watched their relationship from the outsides, its logical that she would see its end.


	4. Taste

Title: Forgetting  
Fandom: Star Wars  
Characters: Jacen Solo/Tahiri Velia  
Prompt: Taste  
Word Count: 316  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Tahiri takes to drinking  
Author's Notes: Takes place in a post NJO Star Wars Alternate Universe about the time of The Joiner King, but assume that if I don't mention it then it didn't happen.

The taste of the drink is bitter on my tongue but I ignore it, almost relishing the burn as it goes down. I remember the first time Han gave me one of these I spat it up all over the counter. Han laughed and whacked me on the back and said one day I would get used to it. Sadly he was right. It's not the taste you drink it for anyway. The burn is also a secondary pleasure. It's numbness I desire. A brief respite from the pain, from the hell my life has become. It's all those damn Solo's and their damn … pull. I don't know quite how to describe it but anyone whose been caught in it will know what I'm talking about. That … thing … that makes you do their bidding, that pulls you in even after you think you are free… But never mind, I'll only make myself angry on that line of thought.

I know Jaina worries about me, and my drinking. She often scolds me, tries to subtly divert me to something else, fails miserably on the subtly, or failing that gives me despairing looks she thinks I don't see. Jaina is the only one who knows of our … liaison, though she only thinks its happened once. I didn't have the heart to break it to her how truly screwed up we are. Yes I said are, I know that he's not going to stay away and I am not strong enough to turn him down. I pick up the drink and slam it down my now protesting throat.


End file.
